


Baby Spit; Carrots; Lollipops and Liquor

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Series: Luckily You ARE The Father [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children of Characters, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: Lev is sitting on the couch, baby spit on his cheek with matching throw up on his shirt (dry, crusty, sweet peas, and carrots). Tsukishima walks in, takes a look at him, and laughs silently (nothing more than the movement of his shoulders bumping up and down a bit). They’re in love, their kids are asleep and there’s nothing that can interrupt this moment.OR; The parents (LevTsukki) and their kids
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Luckily You ARE The Father [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650478
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Baby Spit; Carrots; Lollipops and Liquor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddogkyouchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddogkyouchan/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DELTA!!! SORRY ITS SHORT IM FUCKING EXHAUSTED BUT MWAH UR THE BEST MAN

“They’re sleeping.”

“Finally.”

Lev is sitting on the couch, baby spit on his cheek with matching throw up on his shirt (dry, crusty, sweet peas, and carrots). Kei walks in, takes a look at him, and laughs silently (nothing more than the movement of his shoulders bumping up and down a bit). They’re in love, their kids are asleep and there’s nothing that can interrupt this moment. 

They can’t do much of anything, they’re too tired, so Lev leans into Kei as he sits down, taking in the smell of tired father and stale wet wipes. He smiles and pulls out the flask he keeps within the cushions. A hand plucks the flask out of his own, a kiss delivered to his cheek and a soft “thank you” whispered into the ear but more so into the open air. Lev gags when he sips and tastes the strong liquor at his tongue but Kei doesn’t bat an eyelash, throwing it back as if it was the formula they had been feeding to Toi (harmless, simple, probably good for you). 

Lev holds his son Toi and thinks ‘ _ he's very small…’.  _ Kei, ever a loving, faithful husband (and maybe even a mind reader) says “ _ He’s a baby Lev _ .” from where he sits tying their daughter’s shoes for her (she’s too young to do the laces herself and yet insisted on getting the  _ ‘pretty blue lacey shoes, not the baby velcro _ ’ pair, so Kei happily helps her). 

Lev, in response, looks at the small bundle of baby in his arms, the little human he was holding so sweetly it probably looked unnatural to anyone who knew him. He has big eyes just like lev, they're closed now so he couldn’t prove it or anything, but he did. They’re green and fucking massive. Toi wasn’t old enough to do anything on his own, but he could stare. All he did was stare. Lev thinks he takes after his Papa (which is LEV!). Toi hated to be alone and any time he was awake (which wasn’t much because he was a very sleepy baby) Lev or Kei had to be holding him. Lev thought it was adorable, Kei thought it was a big hindrance to the amount of work he got done at home… also that it was adorable. 

Toi was a bitey child. He was currently sucking on a pacifier but usually, he was sucking on Lev’s fingers, or Kei’s fingers or maybe Lee’s if she was willing to sit and let him (she usually was. She adored her brother). Kei worried about what the house would be like once Toi got some teeth, Lev wondered if his nails would make it through the carnage and Lee tried to give the baby a lemon-flavored lollipop while they weren’t looking. Lev (and this is something he never imagined he would do, but then again he didn’t think he would be father of two either) laughs and quickly pulls the lollipop out of Toi’s mouth and pops it into his own, ignoring the brief taste of baby spit. Kei calls him disgusting, Lee giggles and groans and Lev enjoys the artificial sour candy he now gets to enjoy. Toi just stares, unblinking, just like his Papa. 

“Unlike you, he’s cute.” Kei speaks up. Lee is bouncing around and humming. 

“Much, _ much _ cuter.” Lev happily thinks.

  
  


“Can you read daddy?” Lee asks one day over dinner. Kei had just walked back into the dining room, having just finished giving Toi his formula and laying him down in his baby pen to rest. He guessed that they had maybe 50 minutes before the crying began, god that baby cried a lot, and Kei wanted to enjoy the blissful chatter of people who could speak. 

“I can” Kei says before sipping at his drink. Water for today. Lev was asleep in bed, having worked all night at a shoot, all he wanted was to come home and rest (he’d wake up and get Toi and Lee to lay with him later, but for now he wanted to sleep).

“How did you learn to read?” 

“Mmm… my mom read to me.”

“Grandmommy?” 

“Yes, your Grandmommy.” 

Lee plays with her carrots (she hates carrots) and Kei eats one off her plate (he hates carrots too). 

“Why do you ask?”

“I wanna read too! I wanna be like you! I wanna read Toi stories so he doesn’t cry!”

“Your brother will… actually, that's very kind of you. What a sweet strawbaby you are.” 

Lee asks him to say it again, Starwbaby that is, and he repeats the nickname over and over, slowly eating the carrots off her plate in exchange for her to eat his peas. Soon dinner is over and they’re doing the dishes, and just as the last plate is dried the shrill cry of a baby is heard and Lee says “Toi’s up!”. Kei thinks about getting him but saves himself the trouble when he hears the crying stop and a quick  _ “come lay down with Papa, baby”  _ from the living room and pokes his head through the doorway to see the pajama pant wearing Lev holding the now silent baby and walking back to their bedroom, most likely to sleep more. His hair is falling down around his shoulders, curling a bit at the edges (a sign he had been working). Lee says hi and Lev turns around, blows her a kiss with an added “ _ Hello my Little Lion”  _ and keeps walking. 

Kei was in love, and it felt like heaven. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed go read my other fics :) comment your thoughts, praise me insistently, go on twitter and yell at me to be productive. It really means a lot when you do!
> 
> //Twt//@Burnttoastwbttr


End file.
